


Your Eyes Close

by orphan_account



Series: As Certain Dark [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Muéstrame,” le dices mientras deslizas tu boca por su clavícula, dejando un camino húmedo a tu paso, “muéstrame como debo tocarte,”  dices porque nunca antes había hecho esto, no de esta forma, cuando todo es tan importante.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Eyes Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249686) by [heavy_cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavy_cream/pseuds/heavy_cream). 



> Por dios que ternura me dio el traducir esto~~   
> Debo decir que amo el estilo de esta autora, es tan cálido ;w;
> 
> Disfruten~

*

Una de tus manos se posa en su costado, sientes su piel extendida tensamente sobre los músculos fibrosos. Cuando te alienta a que lo toques, cerniendo su boca sobre la tuya, sientes tu pecho comprimirse y piensas _por fin_.

*

Estás besándolo en la calle frente a tu edificio y no puedes ni siquiera molestarte por el hecho de que estás en público, tus zapatos no están atados apropiadamente, te quedarás afuera si la puerta se cierra porque olvidaste traer las llaves cuando bajaste los cuatro pisos corriendo. Él está llorando, claro que lo está, llora por cualquier cosa, y tú tomas su cara en tus manos y secas sus lágrimas porque no puedes hablar, apenas puedes respirar con el nudo que tienes en la garganta.

Quieres decir muchas cosas, luego de todos estos años, tienen que ser incontables las veces que hubo cosas sin hablar entre ambos y lo miras, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, su boca hinchada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero la única cosa que puedes decir es “Ryouta.”

Él te sonríe tontamente porque él lo es, y tú también. Lo besas de nuevo porque nunca han necesitado decir nada.

*

“Muéstrame,” le dices mientras deslizas tu boca por su clavícula, dejando un camino húmedo a tu paso, “muéstrame como debo tocarte,”  dices, porque nunca antes había hecho esto, no de esta forma, cuando todo es tan importante.

 “Bien,” respira contra tus labios y cuando los toma a ambos en su mano, quieres decirle que eso no es lo que quisiste decir, pero él cierra sus ojos y tira su cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que olvides cómo respirar.

*

Está recostado a tu lado, dormido, su cabello desordenado, sus hombros, cuello y espalda cubiertos de rasguños y marcas rosáceas que oscurecerán por la mañana. Aun no amanece y  la  brisa que entra por la ventana abierta mantiene la habitación helada. Notas su larga y pálida columna, acurrucada en tus sábanas, y piensas un poco sobre los opuestos, piensas que cualquier otro podría ver poesía en eso, en ti.

Lo alcanzas porque te maravilla el contraste de tu piel oscura contra la palidez de la suya; pasas tu mano por su espalda, trazando la línea delgada de músculos hasta la parte baja de su espina. Él se mueve, despertando lentamente, y cuando tú lo miras, fijas tus ojos en los suyos,  oro derretido en la oscuridad.

“Daiki,” dice, su voz ronca y grave, y solo con eso sientes que un calor se forma en tu vientre, y que el aire se calienta y tensa alrededor tuyo. Recorres su cuerpo y él se coloca de lado. Lo besas, pasando tu lengua húmeda de forma sucia sobre sus labios.

“Otra vez,” le dices y apenas reconoces el gruñido en tu propia voz. Presionas tu mano sobre su cintura y lo acercas más a ti, cadera contra cadera y él se arquea contra tu calor.

“Sí,” él responde y se coloca sobre ti.

*

Él es infinitamente paciente al explicarte lo que tienes que hacer con el lubricante que puso en tus manos y cuando no pareces ser capaz de moverte, él se sienta y posa su mano sobre tu mejilla.

“No tenemos que llegar hasta el final esta noche,” dice suavemente y tú lo ves, con su cabello desordenado, labios hinchados de tanto besar, y sus ojos  parecen ámbar derretido, y tú lo deseas más.

“Quiero hacerlo,” dices de forma simple y él sonríe.

“Bésame,” él te dice y lo haces, te acercas, inclinándote, poniendo tus labios sobre los de él, lamiéndolos indulgentemente más que con urgencia, y sientes como los nervios te abandonan mientras él acaricia tu cabello. Él se inclina hacia atrás, llevándote con él, haciendo que sea fácil estar sobre él, sus cuerpos encajando sin esfuerzo.

Él mueve sus caderas un poco, presionándolas contra ti y sientes su dureza contra la tuya.

“Tócame,” murmura y tú obedeces, pasando tu mano sobre su costado, sintiendo el conjunto de músculos bajo su piel húmeda. Él besa tu cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas a tu lóbulo y te calientas más. Bajas por su cuerpo, lamiendo la sal de su piel, hundiendo tus dientes los lugares en que la carne cedía lo suficiente para hacerlo, presionando calientes besos sobre el contorno de sus caderas.

“Más,” él jadea y tú te sientas para poder abrir más sus piernas, sintiéndote intoxicado por el placer al ver cómo te obedecía. Cubres tus dedos con lubricante hasta que están completamente húmedos y los frotas contra su entrada, tal como él te dijo. Sientes la sangre subir a tus mejillas, sabes que no todo es por la excitación del momento, aun así no dejaras que tus nervios te superen.

“Más,” te  pide, moviendo sus caderas contra tus dedos. Tienes cuidado cuando insertas un dedo, luego el segundo, cuando te dice que lo hagas, y después un tercero.  La presión es increíble, lo sientes tan estrecho que no estás seguro si es que es posible que tú caigas ahí, pero no te preocupas mucho por ello porque él se sobresalta y su respiración se vuelve errática. Crees por un momento que le has hecho daño, pero él arquea su cuerpo como si estuviera tratando de volver a sentirlo, mirándote  con sus ojos nublados por la lujuria.

“De nuevo,” él gime suavemente, moviendo sus caderas de forma irregular y tú lo detienes. Mueves tu mano otra vez, dentro y fuera, mirándolo fijamente. Tiene los ojos cerrados y sus cejas fruncidas, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo, y cuando tú doblas tus dedos y los sacas solo un poco,  se remueve de nuevo  y grita.

“Ahí,” dice entrecortadamente pero no tiene que hacerlo porque ahora que lo has encontrado no paras de tocarlo. Frotas la yema de tus dedos contra ese punto y lo miras para saber  qué se siente mejor, entrando y saliendo, encorvando tus dedos, presionando y acariciando, pronto encontrando un ritmo que lo tiene retorciéndose y estremeciéndose en la cama.  Él tiene su puño cerrado sobre la almohada, sus caderas sacudiéndose casi de forma involuntaria, su miembro es una dura columna contra su vientre, y tú no crees que jamás en tu vida hayas estado así de caliente.

Estiras una de tus manos para sostenerlo,  cerrando la otra alrededor de la base de su ridículamente lindo miembro y le das una fuerte caricia, subiendo, haciendo que arquee su espalda completa.

“Para,” dice y te alcanza con sus  manos temblorosas. “No duraré,” te explica al ver tu mirada. Tú lo dejas ir y sacas suavemente tus dedos de él. Él se sienta abruptamente y te besa con urgencia, su boca caliente contra la tuya.

“Hazlo,” él dice y tú gimes cuando sus manos de deslizan por tu miembro. “Hazlo ya, por favor,” te ruega y te pone un condón con experticia sobre tu dolorosa erección, y tú chocas tu boca con la de él.

“Mierda,” maldices, tan caliente que casi no puedes ver. Lo empujas sobre la cama, te frotas desesperadamente contra él para luego sentarte y alinearte contra su entrada.

Está insoportablemente estrecho y caliente, al deslizarte sientes lo húmedo que está y te detienes a medio camino porque estás a un poco de venirte.

“Mierda,” repites, tu voz ronca y temblorosa. Él arquea su espalda y te atrae hacia él tirando de tu cuello, no dándote otra alternativa más que acercártele, besarlo y entrar completamente.

“¿Todo bien?” te pregunta mientras recorre tu espalda con sus manos y realmente deberías ser tú quien pregunte pero _tú_ eres el que está temblando.

 “Tan estrecho,” tú respondes y muerdes sus labios, luego moviéndote a su oreja para chupar su el lóbulo donde está su aro, “tan caliente,” jadeas contra su oreja y él se arquea, presionándose contra ti. Él maldice y gime, haciendo sonidos que van directamente a tu miembro. Te empiezas a mover lentamente, enterrándote  en él, provocando que deje salir sonidos llenos de deseo.

Lo que pasa después es confuso. Te mueves por puro instinto y deseo, y en cierto punto te sientas porque tienes fuertes deseos de mirarlo, su rostro enrojecido, como sube y baja su pecho, su prominente miembro que salta con cada embestida que das contra sus caderas. Bajas tus manos hasta sus rodillas y las presionas contra su pecho. Él gime entre maldiciones y suplicas y no puedes dejar de mirarlo, a su piel sonrojada, al lugar en donde estás entrando y saliendo de él, y se siente tan bien que no estás seguro si sobrevivirás a esto. Aumentas tu ritmo, tratando de alcanzar tu placer pero queriendo el de él más que nada y te deleita ver como no puede siquiera hablar por el placer.

Él baja su mano para tomarse a sí mismo  y empieza a acariciarse fuerte y rápido, sin sentir vergüenza.

“Demonios, Kise, _mierda_ ,” Maldices, tu cerebro haciendo corto circuito ante la vista y él abre sus ojos para mirarte, estira sus manos para tocar tu vientre con las yemas de sus dedos.

“Tan cerca,” dice y tú te le acercas doblándolo casi por la mitad para morder su mejilla.

“Vamos bebé,” le instas desesperado por verlo, “vente para mi bebé,” casi le gruñes  y Kise grita.

“Ah- Daiki-“ él gime y tú sientes como se corre entre ambos. Y él se ve tan bien cuando se corre, mucho mejor de lo que imaginabas, y se tensa alrededor tuyo de una forma imposible y tú no puedes evitar molerte contra él. Él está soltando gemidos agudos y ruidosos, e incluso cuando se retuerce bajo de ti, trata de estar cerca de ti, y canturrea “ _Daiki, Daiki, Daiki-_ “ en tu oído y repentinamente eres abrumado  por toda la situación.

Te corres mientras estás profundamente dentro de él, rodeado por su calor, su voz, su sabor, y su esencia, y esta vez se siente casi como si te estuvieras ahogando.

*

Despiertas en medio de la noche cuando la cama se hunde a tu lado y tú vez como se acerca para besarte en la esquina de tus labios.

“No fue mi intención despertarte,” se disculpa y tú lo alcanzas para darle un beso apropiadamente. Sus labios están helados y saben vagamente a menta. Tú refunfuñas  cuando te toca con la punta de sus dedos helados.

“Frío,” te quejas y él te sonríe de forma perversa antes de que meta su mano bajo el cobertor y tomé tu miembro. Das un gritito no muy digno que lo hace reír. Tú empiezas a moverte en la cama hasta que logras ponerte sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Él sigue riendo, soltando risitas alegres bajo su respiración y tú te ríes junto a él. Él te mira, con una sonrisa lánguida y ojos entornados, y tú te inclinas para besarlo de nuevo.  Él logra soltar sus manos y te envuelve con ellas, suelta un suspiro cuando te recuestas sobre él nuevamente.

Es ternura lo que sientes ahora, incluso cuando buscas tocar su cuerpo, la afección  guía tus movimientos, una repentina necesidad de asegurarte al tocarlo todo lo que tus otros sentidos ya han confirmado: él está junto a ti, en tu cama, cálido y relajado, y sientes una suavidad que nunca habías sentido antes.

Terminas apoyando tu cabeza en su pecho y su mano enredada en tu cabello, y el sueño te invade sin que puedas detenerlo, pero ya no importa realmente, lo sabes, después de todo, tienes años y años para esto.

*

Son las seis de la mañana y él está en tu cama, en Nueva York. Pestañeas y ves al rubio despeinado en frente de ti, bajas la mirada y ves los cardenales morados que han florecido en su cuello. Tus ojos siguen la línea de sus hombros, su brazo tonificado, su costado, el valle de su cintura hasta su cadera donde tú colocaste tu brazo mientras dormías. Sabes que deberías dejarlo descansar pero eres codicioso, siempre lo has sido, así que en vez de eso presionas besos en su hombro, saboreando la calidez del sol en su piel, desconocida y dolorosamente familiar, y presionas todo tu cuerpo contra el suyo.

Él se estira, lentamente moviendo sus miembros antes de que se vuelva para verte. Sus labios se ven rosáceos, sus ojos aun nublados por el sueño,  pero te sonríe feliz de estar ahí contigo, en tu cama en un cálida mañana de verano, y tú te das cuenta de que así será de ahora en adelante, con él moviéndose de forma perezosa y dulce hacia ti, buscando el calor y afecto que no puedes evitar derramar sobre él, y tú tragas con fuerza.

“Buenos días,” lo saludas, frotando su pómulo con tu pulgar, sintiendo como tu corazón salta cuando su sonrisa se ensancha y él estira su mano para alcanzarte cuando te recuestas sobre tu espalda.

“Sí,” él dice y te besa, y es un sentimiento abrumador y se siente tan cálido como el sol filtrándose por la ventana.

Y finalmente te sientes en casa.

_Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,_

_sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,_

_tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,_

_tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño_

\- Pablo Neruda

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta que use las citas perfectas para sus historias ;w; (aunque detesto a Neruda)
> 
> Me siento feliz de haber traducido esta serie y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado~
> 
> Au revoir~


End file.
